


Джон Риз страдал…

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Shippy Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, ООС, Юмор, преслеш, стеб, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Осторожно, стёб. Судя по календарю, от ранения Риза (s01e10) до Рождества всего пара недель. И значит, Риз встречал Рождество раненый и очень, очень несчастный Х)
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Гарольд Финч|Джон Риз
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Джон Риз страдал…

  
Джон Риз страдал. Делал он это красиво, страстно и с полной самоотдачей. Потому что ничего другого он пока что делать не мог — сказывались два ранения. Поэтому Джон скучал, маялся и страдальчески смотрел то на окно, то на Финча.

Финч делал вид, что ничего не замечает, демонстрируя этим толщину своих стальных нервов.

Близилось Рождество.

Финч копался в ноутбуке, то ли свергая мировое правительство, то ли просто проверяя новости. Джон, лежащий на кровати после перевязки, приоткрыл один глаз, покосился на Финча и душераздирающе застонал. Это означало «Финч, мне скучно, мне нужна Беретта и новый номер». Финч, не обращая внимания на хандрящего суперагента, отложил ноутбук и огляделся в поисках пиджака.

— Мистер Риз, мне необходимо ненадолго отлучиться. Постарайтесь, — он на секунду замялся, подбирая подходящее выражение, — не усугублять ситуацию.

— Когда я усугублял ситуацию? — с достоинством уточнил раненый агент.

— Позавчера, когда вы спасли портье от грабителей, воспользовавшись костылём, кружкой с кипятком и плюшевым мишкой. И я не говорю о том, что четвёртого вы почти задушили бинтом.

— Да, в последнее время стали делать отвратительные бинты, — согласился Джон. — Расползаются под пальцами.

Финч поджал губы, критично осмотрел маящегося агента, вздохнул и протянул ему ноутбук.

— Держите, мистер Риз. Это рынок оружия в даркнете. Почитайте пока о новых моделях.

Финч продолжил собираться. Уже выходя из дома, он услышал радостное бормотание:

— Они выпустили новую модификацию. Теперь с глушителем!

***

Финч вернулся в номер отеля только поздно вечером. В пакете, который он тянул за собой, что-то металлически звякало. Спавший Джон тут же проснулся на ласкающий сердце звук.

— Финч, что там у тебя?

— Рождественские украшения, — отозвался тот.

— Гранаты на ёлку?

Финч с осуждением посмотрел на Риза и вытащил из пакета длинную рождественскую мишуру.

— Ну-ка, мистер Риз, примерьте. Раз уж у нас нет ёлки...

Финч обмотал мишуру вокруг Риза. Тот пару раз дёрнул её руками и одобрительно закивал:

— Эта точно не расползётся в руках, если ею душить.

— Рад, что вам нравится, — несколько нервно ответил Финч. И добавил: — Мне кажется, или, когда я уходил, у вас не было вот этого синяка?

— Этого? — уточнил Джон. — Ничего страшного. Просто ударился скулой об косяк. Когда скручивал грабителя, попытавшегося пробраться в соседний номер. С этими костылями так неудобно…

— Грабителя? — Финч оторвался от украшения комнаты.

— Мне тоже показалось это удивительным. Выяснилось, что это британский шпион, который решил выкрасть какие-то схемы… Я уже отдал его ФБР.

— Постойте… шпион?

— Ничего особенного, не волнуйся, Финч, — махнул рукой Джон. — Обычный британец, зовут Джеймс, номер у него какой-то счастливый… то ли дюжина, то ли семёрка. Мы выпили, пока ждали ФБР… — и, не дожидаюсь возмущений, продолжил: — Я знаю, что нельзя алкоголь с таблетками!

Финч вздохнул. И продолжил вешать гирлянду на окно.

— Не думал, что ты любишь Рождество, — заметил Джон.

— Почему же, в детстве я его любил. Разве что в последние годы…

— А мы с Карой всегда праздновали. Пару лет назад она так напилась, что ничего не помнила. И я убедил её, что она убила жертву, хотя на самом деле он улетел последним рейсом в Париж.

— Это похоже на новогоднее чудо, — согласился Финч.

Он не стал рассказывать, что неудавшаяся жертва потом попыталась радостно устроить четыре теракта — в Париже тоже работали неплохие агенты, так что теракты не удались. И вообще, это проблемы правительства — использовать агента-спасателя не по назначению. Ничего, Финч нашёл ему лучшее применение. А всё потому, что Финч умный.

— Финч, но у меня нет для тебя подарка, — вдруг погрустнел Риз.

Тот только покачал головой:

— Для меня лучшим подарком будет, если вы не убьётесь хотя бы пока не избавитесь от костылей.

Джон погрустнел ещё больше:

— Это будет очень сложно. Но я постараюсь!

— Постарайтесь, пожалуйста! — Финч критически осмотрел комнату и удовлетворённо кивнул. — Кстати, у меня для вас есть подарок.

Финч удалился в соседнюю комнату, чтобы с трудом, припадая на одну ногу, втащить за собой нехилых размеров свёрток. Если бы Джон не был уверен, что Финч не матерится, он бы решил, что матерится.

— Это вам, — с явным облегчением выдавил из себя Финч.

Джон развернул шуршащую обёртку, чтобы обнаружить…

— Это гранатомёт? Последней модели?! Как хорошо он лежит в руке!

Джон был похож на ребёнка, который, наконец, получил под ёлку заветную игрушку. Большую. Металлическую. Чрезвычайно опасную игрушку.

— Надеюсь, вы поставили его на предохранитель? — покосился на Джона Финч.

— Конечно, — судя по позе Джона, баюкающего гранатомёт, он собирался идти с ним как минимум на мировое Зло.

Финч опустился в кресло, с нежностью глядя на счастливого Джона. Мир становится лучше, и Рождество волшебнее, когда твой агент счастлив.


End file.
